The Sessions
by Who.Cares.22
Summary: Rachel goes to sessions. Sequel to He Who Kills.
1. Chapter 1: The 1st Session

A/N: So, you should all remember what happened. SCHOOL SHOOTING. Well, this is just to clear a few things up a bit.

Some of you had asked if Quinn or Rachel died. The answer is Quinn because I said that Quinn got shot in the head. Sorry if you didn't understand.

I do agree with pinkdrama when they said that schools should be built like prisons. It would be kind of cool if they were built like that. Except the colors shouldn't be all gray you know.

Well, there are the clarifications. I'm so sorry if you got confused, I should have explained more. Okay so I kind of changed the story line up a bit. I had said that the whole glee club was going to be in the sessions but I changed it. Now it is only Rachel because she was the only one to get shot that lived. Every other chapter is going to be the sessions and the other ones are going to be different things.

* * *

"So I am assuming you know why you are here?" The therapist asked.

She was reminded me of my grandma. She was old but you could barely tell. She was wearing a gray skirt and a white shirt.

"Of course I know why I am here." I told her.

"Well, don't you want to tell me why?"

"I got shot in the leg." I told her.

"Do you have any idea why the shooter would want to shoot you in the leg?"

"He was aiming for my boyfriend."

"Can you tell me about your boyfriend?"

"Sure. He is an amazing guy. He's cute and he's so considerate of me. I love him."

"I meant, why would the shooter want to shoot him?"

"Oh, well, Noah is sort of a bully. But he's stopped."

"Does Noah bully you?"

"Of course not."

"Can you tell me what you did to Noah after you got out of the hospital?"

"Of course."

_Flashback:_

As we were walking to the choir room, which still had a lot of bad experiences in it, we found a sign on the door.

Glee Club will be meeting in the auditorium from now on.

Noah and I walked to the auditorium. I was extremely excited. I was going to preform my song to him.

Mr. Schue gathered us around and asked us about our feelings. I raised my hand.

"Rachel?" He asked.

"I would like to express my feelings through song. May I?"

"Of course Rachel."

Once I got on stage, Noah had a look of curiosity on his face. He'd be very excited for what song I picked.

"Before I sing I would just like to explain why I chose the song that I am going to sing. I chose this song because I am so happy to be with Noah and I don't ever want to change."

I went to the piano and started to play.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_  
_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_  
_I hope that it will stay_  
_This moment is perfect_  
_Please don't go away_  
_I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it_  
_Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_  
_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_  
_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_  
_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_  
_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_  
_I hope that it will stay_  
_This moment is perfect_  
_Please don't go away_  
_I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it_  
_Don't you let it pass you by_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_  
_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_  
_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_  
_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_  
_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_  
_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by  
_

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by  
_

"I totally agree with you babe." He got up on the stage and started kissing me.

"Okay guys... settle down. I like Rachel's idea. Tomorrow you guys will be singing about your feelings. This is the end, you guys can go home now." Mr. Schue said.

_Flashback End_

"That is very beautiful." She told me.

"Yeah, he is just so amazing and I love him so much. But I didn't even tell you the best part. He asked me to marry him."

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?"

I laughed. "Yes. I'm so excited."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Acting unprofessional."

"Oh, it's fine."

"So, how are you coping with your friends death?"

"Well, Quinn, she was usually mean to me but I still liked her. She can be a really nice person when she wants to be. I miss her. If only I could have had more time with her then maybe we could have been friends."

"Are you still okay with the fact that John is still alive?"

This was the one question I didn't want her to ask but I guess I had to answer it. "Well, yes and no."

"Can you explain?"

"Yes, yes because I would never want anyone to die and no because he could escape prison and try to finish what he wanted to in the first place."

"I see, I see. If in any case, would you try to protect Noah?"

"Oh, of course."

Right after I answered a bell went off.

"Well, that bell means we are done today. It was very nice to meet you Rachel, I'll see you again next week." She told me.

"Thanks, Ms... You know, I never caught your name."

"It is Mrs. Tillman."

"Well, I'll see you again next week Mrs. Tillman. It was very nice to meet you." And with that I left to go see my wonderful fiance standing outside waiting for me.

* * *

A/N 2: Okay, hopefully you liked it. To all of my readers from my first glee fanfic, thanks again for reading it! Review please! Even if you want to say you hate it!


	2. Chapter 2a: Part 1 of Week 1

A/N: Sorry this took so long to write. I had to plan what I was writing and then when I planned it, I couldn't figure out what to say. So, hopefully this is good enough for you guys!

A/N2: I made a new story line. This story is going to take place over 6 weeks.

A/N3: I'm not much of a dancer and I have no idea how to choreograph a scene. To me dancing is just swaying your hips. Well, I'll just let you imagine them dancing. Sorry!

* * *

SUNDAY:

I got up that morning thinking about my session with Mrs. Tillman. She was such a nice lady. It got me thinking of when I'm going to tell my parents about the marriage. They would totally kick me out if they new, especially since it is with Noah.

You see, once they knew that it was Noah who was causing the slushie facials everyday, they grew this sudden hatred for him. I mean, I got passed it so why can't they? Once they found out that I was dating Noah, they went ballistic. Not ballistic as in throwing me out of the house, they just said this. "If Noah ever hurts you, we will hunt him down and kill him."

If your parents said that about your boyfriend, you would not be very happy. So, I did what everyone would expect me to do. I said this, "If you so much as lay one hand on Noah, I will never speak to you again!"

Harsh right, but they backed off. They still hate him but they don't show it when he is around anymore, luckily.

After I took my shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and put my makeup on, I went downstairs for breakfast. I had a nice bowl of cheerios with bananas in it. Whenever I eat it around Noah, he has this look of hatred on his face. I never bother to ask because I don't want to know why he either hates bananas or cheerios.

After I ate, I told my parents that I would be going to Noah's and if they needed me, they should call. I drove over to Noah's and I saw that it was just him there.

I knocked on the door and Noah answered it. "Hey baby! I missed you."

"I've missed you too! Is your mom home?"

"Nope." He answered with a smile. "And my sister isn't either."

"So, we have this whole place to ourselves?"

"Yes, we do."

"I've been thinking a lot about this and I think I am ready to have sex with you."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. You never know what is going to happen along life's winding road so I want to have sex. Devirginize me Noah!" Okay, that sounded a little weird but hopefully he'll go through with it!

Well, since it was only my first time, I have to say that was the best sex of my life. I do admit that it hurt but still, it was very good.

Noah started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You said 'Devirginize me'." I slapped him.

"Stop making fun of me. I'm sorry if I wasn't the best." I said shyly.

"Oh, baby! You were great, fantastic, wonderful! I don't think you could have been better!" He said.

I think we both knew this conversation was a little bit awkward. I decided to take a shower. After I was done, I put back on my white shirt, black short skirt, and of course my underwear. I couldn't have been more happy right now. I just lost my virginity to Noah and I'm pretty sure that we are going to be together forever!

After Noah got done with his shower, he changed and then we went downstairs for lunch. As he was getting out bread and peanut butter, I asked, "Noah?"

"Yeah, babe."

"I think we should tell the glee club." I was expecting a simple, straight out answer "no" but I was wrong.

"I think that's a good idea. I mean, now at school you don't have to hide your ring and it'll be just wonderful. You know?"

"Yeah." I said, my voice going lower as I finished the words.

"What?"

"Well, I don't want my parents to know. Not that I don't love you, because I totally do. But, if they find out, I know they'll kick me out. And, Noah, I'm just not ready for that to happen. I'm not ready to leave my parents just yet." I started crying.

He ran over to me and hugged me. "Don't cry, it will be alright. You don't have to where the ring if you don't want to."

"But, Noah. I want to so much."

"I have the perfect idea." He went and grabbed a necklace and put the ring on it. "Now you can where it ass a necklace."

"Oh, Noah. You're so smart."

"And awesome!" He hugged me and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

MONDAY:

I do have to admit that I was a bit nervous going to school today. I was driving and it was just a little nerve racking that more than just Noah, I, and my diary knows that him and I are getting married. But I'm sure once our secret get outs that it will be nice.

School went by very quickly for my liking and then glee club was just starting.

Mr. Schue started walking in the room but I stopped him. "Mr. Schue, if you don't mind, Noah and I have something to tell you guys."

"Go ahead." We sat up from our seats and got up to the center of the room facing everyone.

"Well," Noah started. "I asked Rachel to marry me and she said yes."

It was cool how everyone's faces looked. They went from shocked to confused to happy.

"We really wanted to tell you guys so we did. But you guys can't tell anyone because if the words gets out and goes to my parents, they will kick me out."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Not that I'm not happy for you guys but why are you guys going to get married if your parents will kick you out?" Tina asked.

"Well, we love each other and we aren't doing it while school is in session. Sometime during the summer which is only one month away." I told her. She nodded her head and then everyone stood up and congratulated us.

All of the commotion died down and then Mr. Schue took his place in the center of the room.

"So, you guys know that Sectionals is in a couple weeks. We need to start picking songs so I decided to make a competition of what song should be chosen for it. It is going to be girls vs. boys and it is going to be a very rockish song. Not screamo or anything but something to keep the audience alive, you know?" Everyone nodded their head. "Well, good. Wednesday the boys will preform and on Thursday the girls will preform. Everyone clear?" Again, everyone nodded their head. "Well, let the competition begin."

And with that the girls and the boys went into their groups. Once again, Kurt had to be told to go to the boys side. We all started naming song choices.

"Ooh Ooh Baby by Britney Spears?" Santana said.

"Nah, how about You Don't Know Me by Ben Folds and Regina Spektor?" Mercedes said.

"I think we should go with Girls Just Wanna Have Fun but the Miley Cyrus version, not the Cyndi Lauper version. Not that I don't love the original but Miley's rendition has a more rockish beat to it." I told them.

"You know, diva, that might work." Mercedes told me.

"I think, tomorrow we should meet at my place after school and work on choreography." I suggested.

"That'll work!" Tina said and then everyone else agreed.

Once that was settled, Mr. Schue said that it was time for us to go.

"Noah, Rachel, can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yes, of course." I told him.

Everyone cleared out and then Noah asked, "What do you want to talk about Mr. Schue?"

"Well, I just want to know if you guys are really positive about marrying one another. I'm happy for you guys but with my terrible marriage, I know what it's like on the inside and rushing things? All I'm really trying to say is, is to ask if you guys are sure about your decision to marry each other?"

"I'm positive I want to marry Rachel."

"And, I'm positive that I want to marry Noah."

"Well, good then. I'm very excited for you guys."

"Okay, see you later Mr. Schue." Noah said.

"Yeah, see you guys later."

"Rachel Puckerman. I think I like the sound of that." Noah told me.

"And I love the sound of that too!" I told him as we walked out of the school.

(3rd person POV)

Little did, Rachel, Puck, or Mr. Schue know, that on Jacob Bin Israel was standing outside of the choir room recording all of the conversation in that room. _This video will surely go viral over the Internet. Just wait till their parents know what they are planning to do. They will surely have to break up. And then Rachel will be mine!_ Jacob thought.

* * *

TUESDAY:

(Rachel's POV)

I was setting up for our choreography meeting. Tina drove with me so she was helping me move the furniture around.

"So, how are you?" she asked me.

I laughed. "Good, how about you?"

"Good." she said.

"What's up with you and Artie?"

"Well, I moved on to Mike and apparently he moved on to Brittany." She said, seemingly enough that she didn't really want to talk about that subject with me. "So, how are you and Puck?"

"We're fine. Just hopefully no one will tell my parents. I mean we are going to have to tell them sometime but hopefully, it'll be the last day of school so they can either kick me out or congratulate me." I told her.

"Where are you going to stay if your dads kick you out?"

"Noah said that I can stay at his place."

"Well, that's good that you found a place to stay at."

"Yeah."

The doorbell rang which meant that everyone was here. Awkward conversation is over! Anyways, hopefully everyone will get along.

(Puck's POV)

Everyone was meeting at my house so we can pick a song. I think I have a pretty good idea on what song to choose but I'm not particularly sure what dance moves we will be doing. I mean we have Mike but he can't do all of the dancing while everyone else sings. Kurt can make the costumes but nothing too girly.

Finn and I can lead or Finn and Sam if he really wants. I mean ever since the Baby-gate incident, we never made up. I mean sure we can be in a room together and when we talk it doesn't lead to punching but at least we are talking. I think I am going to man up and make him talk about his feelings. I know that is kind of weird but I really want us to be friends and so does Rachel. And ever since Quinn died, he has been kind of distant from everyone. Rachel is getting worried and so am I and Carole.

The doorbell rang and that meant everyone is here.

"Hey." I told everyone. They all entered and went straight to the couch. "So, I have been thinking a lot about what song to choose. I know right, weird. But I think this song will work. Does anyone else have a suggestion for a song?" I asked them.

No one answered. "Okay, well, does everyone know the song _Paralyzer_ by Finger Eleven?" Everyone but Finn and Mike shook their head no. "Well, it's a really good song. What do you guys think?"

"I think it could work." Mike said.

"Yeah, me too." he mumbled.

I played everyone the song and everyone agreed. Including Kurt, not that I have anything against gay people but I didn't think he would like the song. "Well, Kurt do you want to work on costumes and Mike you can work on choreography and Finn, Sam, Artie, and I can work on who sings which lyrics. Is that good for everyone?" I asked them.

They all agreed and then we went to work.

(Rachel POV)

"Now, dad, I want you to have an unbiased opinion on our dancing and singing. I want you tell us if it is good or not." I told him.

We preformed for him and he clapped his hands. "Oh, my, gosh! That was amazing! I love the costumes, the song, the dance moves. Oh it was perfect!"

"Thanks daddy!" I told him. And that settled it. We are so winning this.

"Hey, Rachel! We kicked ass!" Mercedes told me.

"I know right! If it weren't for your costume choice then I don't think we could ever have gotten this done with."

"Thanks."

"We should order pizza and watch some movies to congratulate ourselves." I told them and that is exactly what we did.

(Puck POV)

Everyone was cleaning up and heading home because we were done and ready for tomorrow. And yes, of course we are going to kick some ass!

"Hey, Finn?" I called to him.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Can I talk to you when everyone has left?"

"Sure." He told me.

Everyone left and then we went up to my room.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you know I'm sorry for getting Her pregnant right?"

He tensed up when I said Her knowing that Her meant Quinn.

"Yeah." he said.

"Well, I still want us to be friends dude. Can't we just put that behind us?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Dude, come on. You have to give more than three word answers."

"I want us to be friends and go back to the way things used to be. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, I am." I said happy to get my friend back. I pulled him in for a man hug.

(Still Puck's POV)

"How are you feeling about Quinn?" I asked while we were playing video games.

"I just miss her you know? She was the perfect person for me. I mean sure we fought sometimes and I'm not as smart as her but we got along really well and we did have a lot of things in common. I loved her and now she's gone." He looked like he was about to cry.

"You can cry. I promise not to tell. I'll even admit that I cried when Quinn died." I mean she was the mother of my child who I never get to see anymore, but that's not the point. The point is we had a bond and now she's gone.

He cried for about twenty minutes and I just sat there not knowing what to do. I grabbed tissue for him and he took it but I didn't know if I should rub his back saying it's okay or what.

"I'm sorry." He said after he was done crying.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Two things. One for crying right now and two for not trying to put back this friendship."

"Oh, it's fine. Let's just forget about the past and start a new friendship. Well, not totally new but you get the point." He laughed.

Yep, we are definitely back to good.

* * *

A/N4: So, how'd you like it. Review please. More to come but wait for two weeks. I have to get ahead in all my writing and then I'll post next chapter. The performances! And more drama! Again, sorry for the delay and the next one but I'm not going to give up on this story, so if you were worried don't! LOL! Review!


End file.
